Nobody Puts Reggie in a Corner
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: A summer retreat at an exclusive resort. It's nothing new for a member of a family as wealthy as the Blacks. But this summer proves to be a whole new experience when Regulus gets drawn into a world unlike his own, a world of secrets, fear, love, and dancing a little too closely with the staff.:: RegulusBarty, Dirty Dancing!au


_For the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition._

 **Holyhead Harpies, Beater Two.**

 **Practice Round: (film) Dirty Dancing**

 **Prompts Used: Regulus Black, bitter**

 **Word Count: 3,000 exactly**

 **Note: some dialogue is directly from the film or paraphrased.**

 **Trigger warning for mentions of abortion.**

* * *

Regulus wanders the grounds of the resort late at night, restless and unable to sleep. Without really thinking about where he's heading, he wanders down a dirt path that he's never really paid much attention to.

"Careful!" someone calls behind him.

A young man, a little older than Regulus, with a scarred face and kind eyes stumbles forward, his arms burdened by watermelons. Regulus raises his brows, curious. "Where are you going?" he asks.

The other man smiles, nodding at the melons in his hand. "Party in the staff quarters," he says. "Very exclusive."

Regulus snorts. _Exclusive._ The word is almost comical in this context. He's a Black. Nothing has ever been too exclusive for him. "Let me give you a hand," he offers.

He studies Regulus for a moment, hesitation clear in his tawny eyes. Regulus braces himself for the inevitable command to get lost. Instead, he shrugs. "Don't tell anyone," he says, allowing Regulus to grab a melon. "I'm Remus."

"Regulus, but everyone calls me Reggie."

"Yeah. Orion's kid," Remus says. "I know."

Remus feels his face flood with heat. Of course the staff would know the guests. They're paid for that. "Right," he mumbles, following behind Remus.

"Technically, there's nothing wrong with the parties. They're just frowned upon," Remus explains. "But if word got out that one of the guests was with us… Well, I _really_ need this job."

"You can trust me."

Once again, Remus studies him. Regulus shifts slightly. He isn't use to someone looking at him so closely. It makes him feel like he's standing before a judge, waiting for his sentence to be handed down.

They come to a stop outside a small building. Remus knocks twice then opens the door. "I'm here!" he calls. "And I brought a guest!"

Regulus isn't prepared for what waits behind the door. He had expected to find a bunch of drunken workers sitting at a table, looking at hands of cards. Instead, he's hit by noise blaring from a radio, barely drowning out the laughter and chatter. The hotel staff don't sit at tables. The pretty blonde girl he recognizes as dance instructor dance on the table, her skirt lifting and fluttering as she moves, but most dance with one another, their bodies gyrating only inches from their partner's.

Regulus nearly drops the watermelon as he walks in, closing the door with his foot. He's seen dancing, but never anything like this. Never something so wild, so… So _dirty._ He feels like he should abandon the watermelon and scurry away. But he seems to be glued to the spot, his wide eyes fixed on the scene before him.

"Who brought the rich boy?" someone calls, and Regulus recognizes Barty, the main dance instructor, as he strides over, his golden eyes locked on Regulus.

"Hey, he's my guest. Be nice," Remus says before turning to Regulus. "Don't mind my cousin, Reggie. Barty's bark is worse than his bite."

"Yeah, he's completely harmless," the blonde girl from the table adds, joining them, leaning against Barty with a wild grin.

Barty shrugs and offers Regulus his hand. "Well, you just gonna keep staring at me, or you gonna dance?" he laughs.

Regulus swallows dryly. "I don't- I don't know how," he admits quietly.

He expects Barty to roll his eyes and lose interest. Instead, he takes Regulus' hand, pulling him close. "Well, lucky for you I'm a dance instructor."

Regulus feels dizzy at the sudden closeness. He's spent the past few days watching Barty, but he never would have imagined that he would end up speaking to him, let alone dancing with him.

"Are you sure your girlfriend won't mind?"

"Girlfriend?" Barty echoes. "Narcissa's just my dance partner."

Regulus doesn't know why he feels so relieved.

"Loosen your hips," Barty instructs. "You're too tight. Just relax. Yeah, there you go."

Regulus shivers. He should leave. That would be the smart thing to. But his legs refuse to carry him to the door.

Barty spins him, dipping him ever so slightly, and Regulus is painfully aware of how close they are right now. "Not bad for a beginner," Barty mutters.

And Regulus can't help but to smile.

…

Regulus meets his brother by the lake, his head still spinning from the night before. He hadn't had a drop of alcohol, but he feels intoxicated nonetheless. Whenever he closes his eyes, he still feels Barty's hands on his body.

"Gentlemen," Lucius, the waiter Sirius has become smitten with calls, jogging over.

He doesn't pay much attention to Regulus. His eyes are, of course, on Sirius. "You know, my wages are really starting to pile up," Lucius says with a proud grin. "Won't be long before I can afford a vacation for two to Paris."

"I love Paris," Sirius beams.

Lucius rests a hand on the small of Sirius' back for a fraction of a moment before pulling away and walking off. When Sirius turns to Regulus, he's all smiles. "Reggie, can you cover for me tonight?"

"Where are you going?"

His brother offers him a mischievous grin, his eyes following Lucius' retreating figure. "The golf course."

Regulus groans. He doesn't care that Sirius is seeing a staff member. He'd be a hypocrite, given his feelings for Barty. But he wishes his brother wouldn't take such stupid risks like shagging the resort's waiter in such an open place.

"Yeah. Yeah, I've got you."

…

"Where's Sirius?" his mother asks when Regulus joins his parents at the outdoor dance area.

Regulus shifts uncomfortably. His eyes follow the bright fairylights that outline the area, pretending to be interested in the design to avoid her hard gaze. "He wasn't feeling well," he answers, his eyes locking onto Barty who dances with one the resort's female guests.

Remus appears suddenly, hurrying over to Barty, his eyes frantic as he whispers something in his ear. The expression on Barty's face is dark when he looks at Remus. He abandons his dance partner and hurries off.

"I have to use the toilet," Regulus says quickly, and he hurries away before his mother can ask any questions.

He doesn't know why he follows them. He only had one dance with Barty. It's nothing special, and it doesn't matter. But he can't help himself.

"What are you doing here?" Barty demands when he notices him following.

"I- I-"

"Doesn't matter," Remus insists. "Cissy needs us."

"Cissy? Narcissa?" Regulus asks. "What's wrong with her?"

Barty scowls and turns away, quickening his pace.

"She's pregnant, Reggie," Remus explains.

"Shut up. He doesn't need to know that," Barty snaps.

"Hey, maybe he could help," Remus says.

Regulus doesn't know what he can do. Maybe he should turn away and let them deal with this on their own, but he can't bring himself to do it.

…

When he and Remus finally catch up to Barty in his quarters, he's holding Narcissa close. "I told you. If you're in trouble, come to me. I'll take care of it."

Narcissa shakes her head. "I'm not using up your salary, Barty. You need it," she says before letting out a soft cry. "It's hopeless."

Those words break Regulus' heart. _Hopeless._ It's something he's never felt before, but she doesn't have the same luxuries that Regulus has. "Don't say that," he says, stepping forward. "It's not hopeless."

Narcissa regards him coldly. Her perfectly painted lips twist into a scowl. "Reggie, isn't it?" she asks. "Well, you know what, Reggie? You don't know shit about my problems."

Remus clears his throat awkwardly. He sits beside Narcissa on the couch, offering her an apologetic smile. "I told him."

Narcissa glares at him. "Jesus Christ, Remy! What were thinking? He's going to go tell his daddy now. How long do you think it will take before management finds out? We'll all get fired!" she snarls. "You should have just posted a great big sign by the announcement board! _Cissy Rosier_ _got knocked up by Lucius the creep!"_

"Lucius?" Regulus gasps.

Remus jumps to his feet, approaching Regulus. "Look, Reggie, one of the counselors here knows a doctor. A proper one. He's coming into town next week, and we can get her an appointment, but it costs money."

"Money that I don't have," Narcissa says sharply.

Barty sighs. "I told you-"

"I'm sure if you tell Lucius-"

Narcissa cuts him off with a dry laugh. "He knows. Now, go back to your nursery, Reggie."

Regulus swallows dryly. He wants to stay, but the tension in the room is too much. He turns, running off.

…

"Where do you get off telling me what to do?" Lucius asks calmly as Regulus follows him across the empty dining hall as Lucius sets up breakfast.

"You can't just abandon her," he insists. "Do you know how she feels? She says it's hopeless."

Lucius regards him briefly. For a moment, Regulus is foolish enough to believe that he's gotten through. Instead of apologizing and offering support, however, Lucius shrugs. "Not my fault," he says coldly. "She should have been more careful if she didn't want to get knocked up."

Regulus takes a deep breath, his hands trembling. He grabs a pitcher of water from the table, pouring the contents onto Lucius' neat uniform. "You're a real piece of work. Stay away from me, and stay away from my brother," he says angrily.

Lucius snorts. "Or what?"

"I will have you fired."

He doesn't wait around to see Lucius' reaction. He turns on his heel, marching away quickly, unable to be around him a second longer.

…

"Something wrong?" his father asks, swinging his golf club and sending the ball flying.

Regulus takes a deep breath. He wishes he could find another way, but with Lucius' refusal to help, there is no other option. "Daddy, I need to ask you a favor," he says, wringing his hands together nervously. "I… You know how you said we look out for our own when they're in trouble?"

His father lowers the club and turns to him, his face hard an unreadable. "You in trouble, Reggie?"

Regulus shakes his head quickly. "Not me. A friend. I need money, and you can't ask any questions. Please."

"How much?"

…

No one looks twice at him when he moves through the crowd at the staff cabin. Regulus is relieved by that. Given how things went with Barty and Narcissa, he doubts he'd be welcome if he were noticed.

He finds Narcissa dancing with Barty and approaches. Hesitantly, he taps her shoulder, and she turns. "Here," he says, holding out the bills.

Narcissa stares at it, eyes wide. "Lucius?"

"No. You were right about him," Regulus says bitterly. "But you said you needed it, so I got it."

Narcissa laughs. "Is he for real? Thank you!"

"Yeah. Takes a real saint to ask Daddy for money," Barty snarks.

Narcissa hands the bills back. "I'm sorry, Reggie. But I can't take it. The only appointment available is Thursday, and that's when we perform at the Savoy."

"Can't someone just fill in?" Regulus asks.

"Not all of us can live off our parents' money. We gotta work. Andromeda is busy and won't have time to learn the moves. Marlene is covering Narcissa's spot. Everyone works around here," Barty says. "What? You gonna fill in for her?"

Remus looks between Regulus and Barty. "It's not the best idea," he says. "But it isn't terrible."

"Funny," Barty snorts.

"I don't dance," Regulus agrees quickly.

Narcissa appeals to her partner. "You're a strong lead. You can teach _anybody._ "

"You heard him. He can't do it."

"Fine," Regulus says. "Teach me."

…

Teaching him proves to be difficult. After several attempts, he wonders how Barty's toes aren't broken from all the times Regulus stepped on them. No matter how many times Barty tells him to find the tune, Regulus fails miserably.

"Relax," Barty instructs. "Loosen up. Follow my lead."

As the days pass (far too quickly), Regulus starts to think that maybe Narcissa is right. Maybe he can do this.

By Thursday night, though he's nervous, Regulus feels like Barty is a miracle worker.

…

"You did fine," Barty tells him as they return to the resort after their performance.

"I missed the lift at the end. I was so nervous," Regulus says.

"Not bad for a first try. Come on. Let's check on Cissy."

…

Regulus wishes he had stayed in the car. Narcissa lays in the bed, her face pale and covered in sweat. She shivers.

"What the hell happened?" Barty demands. "I thought he was a doctor."

"He was a hack. Got the baby out, but he hurt her. Bad," Remus says.

Regulus watches in horror. He's never seen anyone die, but he imagines this is what those final moments look like. "I'll be right back."

…

His father follows him. Regulus knows the others will hate him, but he has to do something. "Clear out," his father orders, setting his medical bag on the table. His eyes rest on Barty. "All of you."

Waiting is maddening. Regulus stays close to Barty. None of them speak until his father comes back out. "Thanks, Doc," Remus says.

His father doesn't respond. He takes Regulus by the wrist, pulling him away.

"Let me explain," Regulus says, his voice shaking.

"That's what my money went to," his father says angrily. "I don't care what you have to say. I don't want you around those people again."

"Daddy, please. I-"

"Never again!" he repeats before storming off.

Regulus knows that he should follow him. Instead, he goes back to the Barty's cabin.

"I'm sorry about the way father treated you," he says.

Barty shakes his head, allowing Regulus inside. "Doesn't matter. He helped Cissy. You were really brave. It took a lot of guts to go to him. You're not afraid of anything, as long as you can make the world better."

"I'm scared of everything! What I saw. What I had to do. But, most of all, of walking out of this room and never feeling the same way again than how I feel with you."

The words fall from his lips unbidden. Regulus wishes he could take them back.

Barty nods. He reaches out, pulling Regulus close, kissing him hard, his hands wandering hungrily over Regulus' body. Regulus closes his eyes. He doesn't care when Barty pulls away his shirt or when he leads him down to the bed. He's scared, so very scared, but it feels so right.

…

"Well, look at that. Never thought you'd be slumming it with the staff," Lucius calls when he spots Regulus leaving with Barty in the morning. "If it's like that, I wouldn't mind a little-"

He doesn't get a chance to finish his sentence. Before Regulus can stop Barty, he sends his fist flying into Lucius' face.

Lucius spits, wiping blood from his mouth. "You'll pay for that," he says.

"You don't scare me," Barty responds. "Go on, Reggie. Get out of here."

Regulus wants to stay, but he knows he shouldn't. With a grim nod, he hurries off.

…

As the days go by, he starts to think that everything will be okay. He spends his nights hidden away with Barty, and his father doesn't suspect a thing. Narcissa recovers, and though she isn't back to her full strength, she's on her feet and dancing again.

And then it happens. The accusation arises. Barty is suspected of stealing a guest's wallet, and everything crumbles. Regulus sees the triumphant gleam in Lucius' eyes, and he understands.

"He didn't do it!" Regulus insists.

"He has no alibi, and the evidence is pretty damning," Cornelius, the resort owner, tells her. "I don't employ thieves."

"He does have an alibi. He-" Regulus takes a trembling breath. "He was in his cabin all night. With me."

…

"They fired you anyway," he says bitterly, following Barty to his car. "You're innocent, and they fired you. Because of me. It isn't fair."

"Life isn't fair, Reggie."

"So I did it for nothing. I hurt my family. You lost your job. I did it for nothing!"

"Not for nothing. Nobody has ever done anything like that for me before! You don't know what it meant to me."

Regulus wraps his arms around him. "I don't want to say goodbye."

"Then don't. I'll see you later."

And the hope in those words is cruel, but Regulus forces a smile before kissing him one last time.

"Look after Cissy for me."

…

Regulus doesn't want to be at the closing ceremony for the summer, but he's hurt his family enough. It's the least he can do to sit in the corner and pretend to enjoy the talent show.

As the final song drags on, movement catches his eye. Barty approaches the table, clad in a leather jacket, a smile on his lips. "Nobody puts Reggie in a corner," he says, and Regulus takes his extended hand and follows him onto the stage.

The singers fall into a confused silence as Barty takes the microphone. "Sorry. I always have the last dance of the season. I'm not supposed to this year. So tonight, I'm gonna do my kind of dancing."

Regulus looks at him. He understands what dance Barty means, but he can't believe the nerve. Barty gestures at someone offstage, and upbeat music begins.

Barty takes Regulus by the hand. It's just like that first night in the cabin. His mind blurs, but this time, Regulus is different. He is confident and calm, and he lets Barty lead easily.

There's a gasp from the crowd as their bodies touch, hips grinding together.

"Think it'll ever catch on?" Regulus whispers.

Barty laughs. "See for yourself," he says, spinning him.

People are out of their seats, awkwardly mimicking their movements. Regulus laughs, pulling himself back up and kissing Barty fiercely.

Maybe it isn't the ending he had expected when the summer began. But, as he and Barty dance the night away, he can't imagine it any other way.


End file.
